A New Future Unfolds
by Elfair
Summary: 75 years have passed since the events that took place in Naruto's youth. Naruto is now an elderly man and he has discovered two infants who were both born with crimson eyes. Then upon meeting them Naruto's worst fear has come true.


Chapter 1: Prologue

(Fade in to a dark room. In the room there are 3 people wearing animal masks surrounding 2 cribs facing in opposite directions. They are ANBU; skilled ninja from the village of Konoha. In each crib is an infant one slightly older than the other. Both infants have eyes a brilliant crimson shade of red)

ANBU 1: So these are the two selected by the 6th correct?

ANBU 2: Yes, these are them.

ANBU 1: Well has this ever happened before, has anyone ever been born with a Kekkei

Genkai like the Sharingan?

ANBU 3: No this is the first time, and to think not only one but two from the same village. Also to top it off these two have no family relation.

(All of a sudden the door opens up and an elderly man enters the room. This man is Naruto Uzumaki the 6th Hokage the fire shadow of the Village hidden in the Leaves, Konaha.)

ANBU members: Lord Hokage.

Naruto: So these are them right.

ANBU 3: Yes these are them Lord Hokage.

ANBU 1: But wait a minute I thought you selected these two yourself, didn't you?

Naruto: Yes I did, however I have never actually come in contact with either of these two.

ANBU 2: So to cut straight to the point will these two be any help to the village like you believe or was your prediction wrong?

Naruto: No believe me these two will end up being a very strong asset to the village in fact they may end up becoming the most powerful ninja ever.

ANBU 2: So lord Hokage which one will be the stronger of the two? (he walks over to the younger of the two infants) this one appears to have a much higher chakra level.

ANBU 3: Yes in fact that one has more chakra than any of the graduates of the last academy final exam.

Naruto: That is true, however that only means that he was born as a genius. I believe the other one will be the more powerful of the two.

ANBU 1: But lord Hokage, this one actually has a lower chakra level than most newborn ninja.

Naruto: That is true as well but he will grow up with this one (points to the younger infant) what is his name?

ANBU 3: Iisan Sato, and the other is Satomi Matsudaira.

Naruto: Ah, well Satomi will grow up with Iisan and be constantly pushed by him, I believe he will surpass Iisan through dedication to defeat his friend and rival. (Naruto goes into a blank stare, he is reminiscing about his childhood and how he excelled when being pushed by his rival Sasuke Uchiha) Trust me. (Naruto walks over to Satomi, places his hand on Satomi's head. There is a strange look on his face.) This one's eyes are…different I can't pinpoint what it is…this doesn't even appear to be a sharingan at all! (All of a sudden Naruto feels an enourmous pain in his stomach and falls to the ground eyes shut writhing in pain.)

ANBU 1: Lord Hokage what's wrong?! (Naruto starts to emanate a deep red chakra that seems to intensify with rage.)

Naruto: Get back, take the children and evacuate the building it isn't safe right now.

ANBU members: Yes sir! (The ANBU members grab the children and disappear as

Naruto gets up and runs away from the village and heads into the woods. After several minutes of running Naruto's red aura is starting to change form, 2 tails are starting to form.)

Naruto: What is happening! (Naruto closes his eyes then reappears in a dark wet corridor. He walks for a minute until he reaches a room glowing with red light. Naruto enters the room and is facing the gate sealing the nine-tailed demon fox within him. Naruto looks at the seal on the gate, which is on fire. All of a sudden the seal breaks)

Nine-tailed fox: Finally I have escaped that prison. (Naruto is staring at the kyuubi (nine-tailed fox) in the forest he has escaped to in awe.)

Naruto: How…how did you escape?

Nine-tailed fox: Thanks to that kid and the constant weakening of the seal as it was I am finally free to finish my original plans and get revenge on that man for sealing me. Oh yeah hey kid, here is a little parting gift for keeping me safe all those years. (The nine-tailed fox hits Naruto with his claw and Naruto is sent flying backwards. The three

ANBU ninja's from before arrive to stop Naruto from hitting a tree. The nine tailed fox then lashes it's tails and destroys a mountain nearby and growls and a hurricane starts.)

ANBU 1: Lord Hokage are you all right, what happened.

Naruto: The nine-tailed fox has broken through the seal, he has escaped and is about to attack Konoha. He must be stopped.

ANBU 3: How are you planning on stopping something that strong. In your current state and physical condition I don't know if you could do anything against him.

Naruto: I've still got one hope. I'm going to defeat him the same way the 4th stopped him the first time. I'm going to seal him away with my own sealing jutsu.

ANBU 1: But sir doesn't a sealing jutsu require a host.

Naruto: Exactly go get Satomi and I will seal the fox within him.

ANBU 3: But sir shouldn't he be sealed within Iisan so his chakra can suppress him since Iisan has the higher chakra level.

Naruto: Only at the moment I have a feeling it would be better in Satomi. I believe Satomi's chakra will surpass Iisan's before they reach 2 years old.

ANBU 2: But sir!

Naruto: Just trust me I have my reasons. Go NOW!!

ANBU 2: …All right I'll be back in a moment. (ANBU 2 leaves to get the older of the 2 infants.)

ANBU 1: Why would you perform a sealing jutsu. It didn't work the first time, so what makes you think it will work now?

Naruto: Don't worry this is one of my own jutsu it is much more powerful than the original.

ANBU 3: What do you mean?

Naruto: This jutsu will also take my life. However it is absolutely permanent. This seal can never be broken. This jutsu will allow the boy to tap into the fox's chakra in dire need but it will be in a controlled quantity based on how much chakra the boy can control so the chakra can't control him.

ANBU 1: It seems like you were planning on this.

Naruto: I knew the seal wouldn't hold ever since my fight with Sasuke so long ago. So I designed this jutsu as a precaution for the day the seal would break. (ANBU 2 then returns with Satomi as the nine-tailed fox comes into view.)

Naruto: Before I do this, do me one favor make sure that the age for the final examination for genin is pushed back to 15, at 12 the children are too young to understand the harsh lifestyle of being a ninja. Now come with me. (Naruto performs a summoning jutsu to summon the toad king Gamabunta.)

Gamabunta: Why did you summon me Naruto? I was having a nice nap.

Naruto: I need your help one last time my old friend. (Then Naruto jumps on Gamabunta's head and he moves towards the nine-tailed fox) Now for the sealing jutsu. (Naruto performs the hand signs for the jutsu. A ray of light is shot from Naruto's body, the light ray hits the nine-tailed fox and then reflects and hits the child in ANBU 2's arms. After several minutes the light dies down and Naruto's summoning jutsu disappears and Naruto falls. Naruto is caught by ANBU 3 and is brought to the ground. ANBU 2 is still holding Satomi.)

ANBU 2: Time to get you back so you can live your life normally. (Satomi is crying as the scene fades out.)


End file.
